


Comfort in Memory

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Comforts are found.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



Some drank, working through the ship brew that popped up no matter how the Admiralty tried to stop it. Some turned to stims, acquired through various means, to push the bad memories away. Those methods were curtailed, when they were found.

Other vod'e gave themselves to their art, drawing at random. Still others just tumbled into berths and supply closets with willing partners. A few lucky souls found art in music, and turned to entertaining their brothers.

The biggest comfort, to any vod, was the Litany, even as it sobered and freshened grief. To be remembered was all they had.


End file.
